rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lugnuts250
Welcome Hi, welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon! Thanks for your edit to the Go Karts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ezporsche (Talk) 05:34, January 4, 2010 hi Hey, thanks for helping us out here on the wiki. Keep up the great work!--Matt 20 1 05:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the translation, I'm sure you agree the page shpuld be deleted.--Matt 20 1 09:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome (Take 2) Hi, I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Ezporsche, and I'm one of the admins here. The first welcome was automated, it just tells that to all new contributers. I'm glad that you're helping us out; as you may have already seen, this place is rather quiet. We admins have been busy lately, and day to day operations are not always possible. I can always help with administrative duties (just send me a message), but I usually don't have enough time to actively create new articles and such. Keep up the good work! --Ezporsche 23:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, well, I just generally love RCT. Played RCT a lot, but lately I tried RCT 2 (RCT 3 wasn't that great) and I really like that one. So I guess I'll edit those pages more in the future. 04:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, didn't know what to put there, so I tried something new. 04:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) And again I need to thank you, this time for adding the right category. I still have to learn how to use that, but hey, that's what we're doing right? Rgbk73 21:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Square foot? I thought everything was supposed to be in m²�? Not sure though, only created one full page. Rgbk73 00:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool image Hey, Cool image for the Exotic Seafood Stall. Thanks a lot. Cheers, Haggis Thanks Hey, Thanks, it's great someone appreciates it. I like the other images to by the way. I think I'm going to do the Coffee Stand and T-Shirt Stall tomorrow, since I have RCT1 with both expansions. ;) Oops Sorry for editing your user page, I thought I could add the proper link. In the source, it works, but on the wiki it doesn't show. Rgbk73 15:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, fixed it, found this page: http://rct.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gentle_rides&redirect=no and copied the source, fixed the redirect while I was at it. Rgbk73 15:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fun too, now you're a shop or a stall, which one do you prefer? Rgbk73 15:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, congratulations on the 200 edits! Does this wiki have some sort of medal for that? Rgbk73 15:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other File Types I discussed this with Matt 20 1 earlier, and he told me that we could ask the people at Wikia to allow us to upload files using different types of file extensions to this wiki. I can look into it if you want. --Ezporsche 05:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I almost forgot, we could use some popular upload sites, but that runs the risk of downloading malware. If someone has an extra server at home, they could set up a website and allow uploading of scenario and ride designs, but that's kind of expensive and impractical. --Ezporsche 05:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose you could make links to filehosting sites, but there's the inherent risk of malware. If you want you can, but I think getting it on the site is the safest. --Ezporsche 02:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I got permission from Wikia to upload certain file types: the scenario and ride files. So now you can move your scenarios from upload sites to our site! Just look for it in the right column of the main page. --Ezporsche 00:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh, I don't know, I'm pretty sure that we got that extension enabled, it might be just that your file was still uploading by the time you terminated whatever action you made on the page. Wikia staff did say we had .td6 files enabled, so check your internet connection or something. Also, the spammer you reported has been banned (1 week). Thank you! --Ezporsche 01:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Themes You've probably seen I edited the planes-theme you gave the Amity Airfield scenario. Now I see you've edited the theme of Electric Fields from mine to farm. I'm not entirely certain, but I think the use of the theme given by the scenario is to show which theme is used in the park to create the scenery. You probably think it's use is to describe the overal main theme of the park. Is there somewhere we can check which one is right, istead of keep editing each others work? Rgbk73 22:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Let's clear this up really quickly. If it falls under two categories, then just put both of them in. It probably describes the park better anyways. I'm going to unilaterally do that for both of the above scenarios. --Ezporsche 02:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC)